


Bonds

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King Of The Monsters
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Illegal Activities, M/M, Parental Instinct, Parenthood, Rodan is a good father I mean Ghidorah, They are beginning to be good parents..., do you want a happy ending?, like kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: Only one push was needed.





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, this took longer than I thought, well, I was also working for four days straight, and when I got home, I was already tired, so I wrote very little.
> 
> Anyway, after a lot of thinking about how to make a happy ending, here it is — Or maybe not…
> 
> I don’t have much to say about it. I’m just asking for more happy endings. Who do I have to sell my soul to make it that way? Who was the knucklehead who said we’re gonna do this angst? I can’t blame them since we all decided this...
> 
> Okay, I’m relax, I calmed down, now I just have to hear your final verdict, and also tell me what you think of the names I use for the babies. This is on my Tumblr (same username!)
> 
> Here my Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

As soon as the Sun rose above the sea, a faint pink with the dawn blue painted the sky over his island, Rodan woke up, feeling restless movements beneath him. The great firebird moved from his comfortable nest to dive into the lava and continue to rest, leaving alone his hatchlings who jumped from the nest to the volcanic ground, playing with each other, with five hatchlings still sleeping.

Trueno was the mischievous of the eighteen; Perhaps because he was older and a bit bigger than the others, he was always jumping on his siblings, like Flama or Nebulosa who were the smallest and most distracted. They were the runt of the litter, but Rodan was once the runt, and was the only one who survived, so he wouldn’t give up on his daughters, they’ll survive. _All of them._

Fuego approached his side, staring at the lava. During the first few days Rodan had hoped that some of his hatchlings would be curious enough to dive. The lava didn’t attract them at all, only to cause pranks between them like pushing each other... In that they take after Ghidorah.

Rodan growled as he remembered his mate. Ghidorah had left on their own, and until they changed that attitude towards their hatchlings Rodan wouldn’t allow the hydra to approach them — That didn’t mean he didn’t care about them, though. Isla de Mara had been their _home_ so far, and Rodan couldn’t imagine his mate returning to Antarctica, a cold, lonely land...

The Fire Demon got angry feeling sorry for the three-headed Dragon — _They didn’t leave at all_ , Rodan could hear the thunder and lightning during the night, a colony of grey clouds near his island, and inside was the three-headed King. Waiting for him to respond.

At first Rodan wouldn’t have hesitated to answer their call and fly into the storm to meet King Ghidorah, after all they are his mate —

In part, Rodan understood Ghidorah, he also missed flying, missed spending more time with them... However, Ghidorah had to understand that they were no longer the only ones, that they _couldn’t_ go out and fight, and be hurt when they had hatchlings to take care of, that they were _no longer_ all Rodan could focus on.

Nebulosa fell near the lava, waking him up, helping his daughter out and nuzzling her, biting her right wing, the hatchling returned to play with her siblings. As he already guessed it was Trueno who had pushed her. Rodan knew that he could do nothing, but protect them, teach them to fly, and feed them until they could fend for themselves.

There were many predators outside his volcano, many times he had caught the metal insects spying on his hatchlings, surely made by humans whom Godzilla trusted, _except him_ ; Rodan didn’t want a misfortune, like the one that happened to his family, _he didn’t want to be the last one left._

Relámpago and Trueno began to fight; Their wings began to move, from top to bottom, in erratic, un-elegant movements, rising in the air a few inches from the ground to fall on the volcanic ground.

He was known as the _King of the Skies_ , a title that made Godzilla angry and Mothra laugh, but it wasn’t his fault that his worshippers named him that, he was an expert flyer, _the best_ if he was being honest. And as such, he’d teach his hatchlings that there was nothing better than fly, over the clouds, over the island, over everything else. They’d inherited Ghidorah’s bio-electrical nature, so Rodan suspected that in time his hatchlings would even learn to create storms and fly as fast as he did.

_If_ only his mate had been patient, maybe they wouldn’t have to throw a tantrum away from home. They’d have taught their hatchling, and Rodan was sure that King Ghidorah would have been proud.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

_This was unheard of!_

Rodan still didn’t answer their call. No matter how big they made the storm, or how much thunder or lightning they made sound in the sky, none of it caught Rodan’s attention to get him to go to their side or get him out of the nest.

_Why wasn’t it working?_ The last few times had been a success.

Their mate had turned his back on them, _deliberately_ ignoring them, to focus on the golden spawn. He was just leaving the nest to show them how to fly or get them food. Just at those moments, they felt confident enough to try to convince their mate to leave the spawn.

The middle head growled as he saw the nest in which they used to rest with Rodan to be occupied by those golden spawn. If they’d know their offspring would be a nuisance, they wouldn’t have hesitated for a second to step on them when they were still eggs. But now they couldn’t do it.

Apparently, neither they nor any of the weak forms would approach them without Rodan present. All those ships that the worshippers of the weak King sent to the volcano were shot down by their mate, metal worms were swallowed whole if they got close enough to the spawn, and even the birds that flew nearby were caught and delivered to them.

Ghidorah thought that even (if possible) with such ferocity their mate could defeat the weak King and get his revenge against the annoying Queen, if any of them approached Mara. Even though, they definitely didn’t want to face Rodan when he was like that, not because he could beat them, but because they definitely didn’t want to hurt him.

They didn’t want to be alone in this world that they still didn’t understand.

Rodan is _their mate_ , they are _his Alpha_ , _his King_ , he was supposed to do everything they asked for! Their Fire Demon had proved to be more than loyal, had taught them more than they could ask for.

Thousands of years alone had been worth it, as it made them meet him. Rodan had made them make strange decisions, keep him alive, take him as second in command, and then as their mate, and finally have offspring.

Ghidorah grumbled a couple more times before leaving their hiding place in the clouds, annoyed by their thoughts and because the heads began to fight each other. Lately it seemed that all they did was fight each other, it wasn’t something new that often they were in dispute, that was until San tried to bite Ichi’s neck, and Ni was about to break one of San’s horns.

They’d approach Isla de Mara once more, and if Rodan didn’t agree to go with them, then there was no other option.

_They would take their mate by force._

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

For a long time Rodan had come to terms with the idea that he no longer needed his worshippers and that he was indifferent to the islanders... That’s what he believed.

Rodan thought how none of the islanders had tried to drive him out of his volcano — Not that he’d leave, this was _his_ nest after all — Even after he, and Ghidorah, destroyed part of Mara, the islanders gave him some of the brilliant material that was inside his volcano as well as starting to leave him some of the fishing that had returned to their reefs.

At first Rodan didn’t care about the food that his new worshippers gave him, he didn’t need it, until he thought they weren’t _exactly_ for him. They were for his hatchlings, and while he appreciated the gesture of helping him, he still didn’t like anyone trying to get close to them.

It was already noon, which meant that soon his young would be hungry again. He just had to wait for one of them to start crying for his attention so that the others would follow them, usually it was Trueno or Fuego that tipped off his siblings.

It seemed that his firstborn had read his mind, as soon as Rodan had spread his wings with the intention of flying around, hoping that everything would be in order, when Trueno lay down on the ground, exhausted, and began to wail to be followed by a chorus of equal whimpers.

Rodan approached his hatchlings, nuzzling them, assuring them that in a moment he’d return with food. And that said, he took flight, and flew away from the nest.

The first few days after the hatchlings unfolded their wings they tried to do the same. Rodan knew that they were still too small and young to fly, it’d be a couple of months before they knew how, and then they would learn to feed on the energy of the volcano and the earth, so he’d fly around the volcano, showing his children how it was supposed to flap their wings, and how it was supposed to land.

As Rodan already guessed, the offerings were ready and in place. He’d take a small part on his beak and come back in the night for the rest.

A hum caught his attention, coming from inside the offerings.

A metallic insect no bigger than his children came out of the offerings, Rodan tried to follow it with his eyes, it was moving fast, starting to stress the Titan, moving away heading to the volcano.

Rodan rose up in the air, following that metal bug. That thing was going to his volcano, to his nest, to _his hatchlings_.

Just as the top of the volcano was in front of them, the metallic insect stopped, flying to the left, confusing Rodan for a moment about its intentions. Hoping to be doing the right thing, Rodan set out to follow the metal bug.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

“The bird has left the nest. The bird has left the nest.” A female voice was heard from the walkie-talkie at the time when a group of people were coming out of hiding in the bushes.

“And you wanted to poison his food.” The girl took off her mask, exposing a blonde ponytail at the same time a bald, taller man watched Rodan fly away from Mara, and get lost in the clouds.

“Shut up, we must act quickly.” The man pointed the way to the volcano, that robot would distract Rodan long enough for the two of them to take the Dorats, as their contractor had told them Monarch was calling them, and get the hell out of Mara.

Giving directions to their team, the man and woman moved away to begin their journey to the volcano while the rest turned back to head for the coast. Once Robert and Marissa would get the Dorats they’d send a helicopter for them, and then they’d escape before Monarch or Rodan found them.

Both hunters hated volcanoes, but it was much better than the snowy mountains. They’d been checking the perimeter, which took them several days to stay in Mara, Rodan protected all sides of his volcano, nothing got out of his sight.

“How much did you say we’d get paid for them?” The blonde girl asked smiling, thinking of the good pay they’d receive once their group would send the message to their contractor.

“Enough to buy an island if we take them all.” Robert answered, still to reach the nest. He just hoped they’d send the helicopter soon; He’d no intention of going down with 18 Titans and a companion who’d no intention of helping.

The heat from the volcano was unbearable, but the _profits_ would be worth it, it was all Marissa could think about, she could finally put this life behind her, no more cheap food, no more sleeping in horrible conditions, finally get all the furs she wanted, all the jewelry she dreamed of.

Once finally near the volcano Robert gave his final directions to Marissa, handing her a pistol with tranquilizer darts. They were just hatchlings, so at least it’d stun them for a couple of hours at the most until their team got to them, and then they’d put them to sleep.

Hiding behind some huge rocks, Robert spied behind it, counting the Dorats; There were twelve playing beside the lava with the other six lying in the nest. It’d be easier to shoot those who were calm, so no strange behavior would arise in their siblings.

Pointing at the six Dorats, both humans fired, watching the darts thrust into their skins — For a moment they thought their skin would be as hard as a rhino’s, but the thought disappeared as soon as the first two fell on the nest, apparently unconscious. They’d to be quick. Soon the six Dorats were knocked down without being able to move, whimpering, confused by why their bodies didn’t respond to them.

One of those who were playing near the volcano heard his sibling’s whimpers and headed for the nest, being followed by the others.

“This gets better.” Marissa happily commented to Robert before continuing to shoot until the eighteen cubs were lying in the nest.

The pair came out of their hiding, walking into the nest, counting exactly 18 Dorats that would make them insanely rich.

“They’re so cute.” Marissa touched one, they’d been easier than the gorilla cubs, but it was obvious that these _wouldn’t_ turn out to be exotic pets. Their skins were covered in golden scales, if she were to shed one perhaps she could pawn it and pass it off as gold, as well as a soft green fur covering their bellies, “I wonder what they’ll do with them.”

“You have no idea how much Jonah loves these little ones.” Robert dragged one to the rest of its siblings, looking at them as they trembled beneath his boots. _Gods, huh?_ They’re just giant, dumb animals. “All the shit I’d to hear from him before we closed the deal.”

“Did he try to recruit you?” Marissa made fun of her hunting buddy.

“My life isn’t inside a humid warehouse.” He lived for the hunt, not for wars and terrorism.

In the distance they could hear the helicopter approaching the volcano.

“It was time.” Marissa commented exasperated as soon as the helicopter landed nearby, “I thought Monarch o Rodan would catch us.”

Robert took two Dorats, placing one over his shoulder and taking the other by its legs, both hunters began to walk towards the helicopter.

The pilot turned his head to see Robert, “We have to hurry!” He shouted, “A storm is coming th— ”

Before Robert or Marissa could set foot near the helicopter, it exploded upon being hit by a yellow electric beam, causing both humans to fly out in different directions along with the Dorats.

Three roars were heard above them and a shadow covered the Sun, something landed inside the volcano, clawing away the rest of the helicopter.

Robert’s and Marissa’s faces turned pale when they saw King Ghidorah in front of them. The Titan who less than a year ago had brought the apocalypse to their world.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

Ghidorah didn’t quite understand what was happening. Rodan wasn’t at the nest, nor anywhere else, but the spawns were alone, and humans had landed on the volcano.

What was going on? Where was Rodan? Why had he left the spawns alone when he was so fascinated by them? Ghidorah kept watching until they saw one of the insects take the little ones and drag them.

They were taking the hatchlings away.

San moved uncomfortable, looking at his two brothers. They didn’t look too good either. Although, the spawns leaving to return to Rodan was one of their plans — _This_ wasn’t the way they’d been thinking it, something made them angry at the mere idea that insects were _the ones_ that were dragging their offspring.

The three snouts opened, the electricity ran from their interior to their fangs, ejecting them towards the flying metal object, destroying it in the process. Ghidorah flew directly into the volcano, clawing the remains away and leaving no escape for the two insects who had _dared_ to invade their territory.

As much as attacking the humans meant that the weak King would appear to fight them, seeing their faces full of fear and dread made this all more fun.

A fearful moan caught their attention; The hatchlings were paralyzed in the nest. Ni approached them, moving them with the tip of his snout. The hatchlings stopped crying and trembling, they seemed to recognize that they were their other Parents. Ghidorah could recognize a faint of Rodan’s smell on all of them —

Their anger increased.

They had tried to take their hatchlings away.

Thunder fell near the volcano in the direction of those humans who didn’t hesitate to run. San lunged at the man, catching him between his fangs, hearing his screams, and swallowing him completely.

“Robert!” The girl screamed in terror, turning around, and trying to get out of the volcano, didn’t care if she had to roll out to the coast, she’d to _escape_ , she couldn’t die here, she need to warn the submarine that there’d been trouble —

Marissa screamed when sharp claws trapped her, putting all their weight over her, feeling as the three-headed Titan crushed her until there was no trace of light and her face pressed between scales and volcanic earth, hearing a sadistic laugh, and then all was white noise.

Ghidorah heard how the insect’s bones broke beneath them. They raised their claw, observing a red mass of what was once a human. Ni devoured the rest, leaving no trace that they were ever in their volcano.

A faint grow made them look back.

One of the hatchlings had begun to move, standing in front of his siblings, his little wings were spread out, his little snout showing little pointed fangs, staring defiantly at Ghidorah. _So they did remember them_. They, despite recognizing them as their Father, also feared them.

Ghidorah leaned their heads towards the little one, recognizing him as the first one to come out of the egg, the little one who had exploded his shell. Ichi glanced at him, hoping to see some beams again, but all the little one did was take a little leap forward.

San shook his head, laughing at such an act of their hatchlings.

_Their hatchlings_. They _had_ hatchlings now.

Ni tried to intimidate the hatchling, roaring, however the little one stood in his place completely fascinated by the powerful roar, and opening his little snout he did the same, but instead a shriek resembling a _bidibidi_ was heard, amusing his Parents. The right head moved their tails, showing their spikes up, and making them sound. Trueno turned to see his own tail, shaking it just as the other Titan did, disappointed by making no noise.

Ni approached the firstborn, moving him slightly with his snout, causing him to stumble and lose his balance, quickly rising up, looking closely at their claws and comparing them to his own.

Little by little the other hatchlings began to move closer to their brother, watching the huge three-headed being who was their other Father. Fuego tried to move until Ichi noticed and the little one quickly returned to the nest.

The middle head looked at the other little ones, biting one of San’s horns, Ichi pointed to the rest of the hatchlings. The two heads leaned towards the nest, San being the first to make contact with them, imitating Ni and soon the left head was being surrounded by a few, putting their front legs on his snout, trying to bite him.

Ichi noticed a couple had fallen behind, they were too small and immobile.

_The runt of the litter_ , he thought.

Nebulosa was the first to approach Ichi, Flama bit her tail, trying to stop her, but as many times before, she was too weak that even her little sister dragged her until they were both in front of their Father.

Watching how Nebula dragged Flama, reminded Ichi of when they were young and San always bit them by the horns to go in the direction he wanted. They were still small so biting them wasn’t an option, but he passed his bipedal tongue over them.

Flama trembled, feeling the cold muscle above her, it wasn’t warm like her Dad’s, but instead Nebulosa stood still, as if she’d been paralyzed again — At least that’s what she thought until she saw her sister move energetically, and run towards their Father, whom she didn’t hesitate to lick his snout, calling her to approach them.

Flama approached with extreme caution, not breaking contact with the middle head until she reached the side of her sister, who insisted her to put her forelegs over the huge snout with _many sharp fangs_ that could tear her apart at any moment.

Their daughter smelled of fear, that’s how the runts lived, still — Ghidorah didn’t want her to live that way, if they’re all their offspring then they should start _behaving_ like one. They are the children of a King.

Ichi slightly moved Nebulosa from his snout, leaving her beside her sister, and at the look of confusion from their daughters, he nuzzled both of them with his snout, hearing little sounds of happiness, and how they both did the same.

Before any of the three heads could stop them, Ghidorah watched their eighteen little ones run beneath them, trying to get them to play with them, biting their spikes or hiding under their wings. Ghidorah lay over the volcano, watching the hatchlings from their place, with three heads was easier.

This is what Rodan had been doing on his own since they left... Their mate was doing a good job, Ghidorah couldn’t help, but wonder what Rodan would do to them once he saw them again in the volcano.

The answer would be here soon, San observed towards the sky, the smell of lava was near.

Their mate was coming back.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

“Robert?! Can you hear me?!”

There was no response.

“Marissa?! Will someone please respond?!” The man speaking on the walkie-talkie became increasingly nervous, recently the transmitter had found an object approaching over the volcano and no one of his friends responded.

For a moment the entire team feared that the bait had failed, and Rodan was returning to his nest — Then they heard the thunder; The helicopter had already landed as soon as Marissa and Robert launched the signal, and so far everything had looked good, but then King Ghidorah appeared.

From that moment on, Charles hadn’t stopped trying to communicate with his companions, but none answered. Maybe they escaped, maybe they hid, maybe they’re already coming here with a fucking animal that would make them rich, _anything_ , but dead!

“Sir,” A woman got off the submarine, “We have to go. Our transmitter picked up some interference. We think Monarch found us.”

“We're not leaving here _without_ my partners!” Charles screamed hysterically, looking at the volcano. It’d been silent for a while since Ghidorah appeared, and cast his beams.

The sound of an object falling into the sea made everyone turn back and their faces pale. The metallic mosquito they’d been using to distract Rodan had fallen on the submarine. It was completely destroyed and melted, and then another sound caught his attention.

A shadow covered them from the Sun, in the silhouette they could see a being spreading its wings, an immense heat began to invade their guts, even though they began to sweat cold.

Charles turned around, watching the King of the Skies in front of him, completely enraged by the bait.

“You motherfucker.” That’s all Charles could say before Rodan got all over him and his team.

Once Rodan was sure that none of those pestering humans had survived — he even made sure that he’d thrown that insect with such force that it sank their ship to the bottom of the ocean — he felt completely satisfied.

They’d tried to _keep him away_ from his nest, from his hatchlings. He left them alone and if — And if Ghidorah hadn’t been around… He might have _never_ seen his hatchlings again.

Rodan was relieved. Ghidorah was protecting their hatchlings, just as they _should_ have from the beginning, Rodan knew that in time Ghidorah would get used to the needs of their children, get fond of them, and see how equal they were.

Looks like today was that day.

Rodan spread his wings, ready to take flight to the nest, he’d to make sure his hatchlings and mate were well —

A slight vibration was felt beneath his claws.

It was for a moment, but it was there, and if he felt it then surely King Ghidorah must have done it anyway.

Rodan looked towards the horizon, just where that island was.

There was no doubt.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

His eyes opened as soon as he heard the egg broke, his Queen hadn’t taken off his side since he came to her island and her egg had formed well — Until the last night when she felt that the moment was approaching, and she flew away until she disappeared into the deep jungle.

Rising from his lair and heading for the surface he began to walk towards the center of the cave. His Queen’s song was being sung, he arrived just in time.

The interior of the cave was illuminated by small luminescent colored stones, creating colored reflections on his skin as well as above the murals.

The two female humans stood in front of the egg while his Queen stood behind, hoping to be the first to receive their little one.

Coming close enough he saw a crack at the top, and just as the song continued, the crack over the shell grew larger and larger, until the whole shell was covered in breaks.

A blue, black-spotted wing came out first, followed by a pair on the opposite side of the egg, completely breaking the egg, showing a small, brown head with a pair of small antennas sticking out.

It was then that his little one observed them and then to the two humans accompanying them, gently falling over her chest now that she was finally free, curious about the little beings and their lullaby.

She was completely like him, except for her wings and a white mane around her neck. His Queen sat over his head, nuzzling lovingly, she was happy that their daughter was finally with them.

Both new parents approached the newborn as she stood motionless in her place, even watching the pair of humans who had stopped singing to approach her and nuzzle her lovingly.

The Goddess flew from her King's head to the side of her daughter, who as soon as she saw the same patterns on her wings didn’t hesitate to let herself be covered by her, feeling that protection and security that she once had in the egg. The little one’s eyes looked at her Father who she take after physically, screeching excited.

The King came even closer to his daughter, she was so small and so beautiful, he wouldn’t hesitate to do all he could to protect her.

…

And he’d do it.

The False King was finally recovered, roaming the world in search of him, and he’d go after them to finish what must have been over in the nest of the humans.

With that thought in mind, Godzilla came out of the cave, he knew exactly where to find them.


End file.
